Dewdrops on the Moon
by rainblossom21
Summary: this is a puck peaseblossom fanfic they are my otp. please don't judge me i love this. it starts a little slow but it will get more entresting. i will update it tomorow mabye if i get the chance


CHAPTER ONE

A little pink fairy flew out of the court room excited about something. Waiting for her was a taller blue and green fairy. "So? What did the Queen say?"

"Oh Dragonfly her highness has given me the best of news! I've been promoted!" The little fairy said with a spin.

With a smirk Dragonfly replied "well don't keep me in the dark Peaseblossom. Tell me all about it!"

The pink fairy by the name of Peaseblossom grabbed Dragonflys hand and flew out of the castle, over the surrounding meadow, and came to a rest at their favorite place to play. An apple tree that looks like all the others but has a large significance to these two girls. Dragonfly sat down knowing Peaseblossom long enough that this would be a grand story that she (Peaseblossom) would act out.

"Okay so as usual, sitting in their thrones were Oberon and Titania looking grand and royal-"

"Was Robin there?" interrupted Dragonfly.

"Oh yes his great stupidness was most definitely there. Making a fool of himself as usual. I think I saw him twiddling a leaf between his fingers," the smaller fairy replied getting off track. "Anyway, here I walk in and announce myself in a way will please the King and Queen; 'Your Lady and Lordship. I, Peaseblossom, have arrived as fast as I heard you were seeking me.' They allow me to approach and as I do they begin complimenting me! Can you believe it Dragon! The king, telling me how I'm a loyal, graceful subject, of great potential. 'And quite beautiful at that too.' Said Titania. Oh Dragon, the Queen called me beautiful!"

_You __**are**__ beautiful Peaseblossom. You always have been. _Dragonfly thought as she happily watched her best friend react this eventful moment in her life. She couldn't help but notice the graceful way when she walks that her whole body moves with her. Blossom had this habit of walking on her tiptoes but she never lost balance and still managed to look an inch taller. She had blond hair that went down half way down her back and swayed gently in the breeze, never getting out of place or looking messy even though she didn't do anything with it. Her ripped pink dress framed her hour glass figure but the thing that will always be the most beautiful about her are her eyes. Bright, sparkly, and blue that stands out even more with her pink dress and blond hair.

"So I reach the thrones, and Titania tells me to come fly up right in front of her. I go eyelevel but she motions for me to fly even higher. There I am looking down on the queen," Peaseblossom flies over to Dragonfly and pretends her friend is the queen and starts braiding her black hair just as she did to the queen. "She says to me 'Peaseblossom, when I brought you to the fairy kingdom I never thought, please excuse the pun; that you would have blossomed into such an amazing fairy…"

She paused remembering how when Titania said this Robin Goodfellow, or Puck, had stopped playing and seemed to be listening to what the queen was saying. As if to take it into consideration. Dragonfly looked confused as this was clearly the best part of the story, but maybe her rather girly friend was just adding effect.

"You have been an amazing servant and friend as I hope you will continue to be," continued the pink girl excitedly forgetting all about mischievous Puck, "as my new personal fairy!"

Dragonfly jumped up immediately, sending a startled but happy Peaseblossom flying backwards. "WHAT!" She flew as fast as she could (which was pretty fast) over to her friend and gave her a huge hug flying higher into the sky and spinning. After a second she pulled away from a giggly Peaseblossom. "My word Blossom that so amazingly fantastic! I can't believe it that means you're Titanias' favorite!"

"I know I know!" suddenly she looked very serious except for the spark of mischief in her eyes. "We should go celebrate."

"Of course we're going to celebrate! Your choice, should we go mess with the mortals or go to a bar?"

With an evil smirk the pink fairy replied to the blue-green fairies question. "Both."

Dragonflys' green eyes widen in surprise. Peaseblossom wasn't usually like that. Normally she would want to go play with elements or something….well it was a special occasion. "Awesome! Let's go."

Dragonfly grabbed her friends' hand and led her in the direction of the nearest town keeping right under the trees. Peaseblossom was more giggly then usual and did lots of spins and tricks along the way.

Little did Dragonfly know but drinking and partying wasn't the only way this mysterious pink fairy planned on celebrating.


End file.
